battlechefbrigadefandomcom-20200213-history
Battle Chef Brigade (Organization)
The Battle Chef Brigade is an organization within the continent of Victusia, comprised of chefs of incredible cooking and hunting ability. These chefs (from the various races of Victusia) seek to both hone their skills against the monsters of the world, as well as feed the starving, and protect them against monsters. A multinational organization it is currently unknown how far the Brigade Stretches in the world of Battle Chef Brigade, more information will be revealed in the future. There are however stated by Razel, satellite institutions in other countries/kingdoms and other regions may have similar organizations to Battle Chef Brigade given Sargon's dialogue. History The current history of the Battle Chef Brigade is unknown, but they have existed for roughly a hundred years after the great famine which killed many people and led to an increase in monster activity. The founders of the Brigade were King Heinrich and Chef Robuchon. At one point the mages and sorcerers of the BCB initiated a project that would provide for easier and safer transportation by creating and linking magic portals throughout Victusia however an accident caused the portals to all crumble and fuse at the same time creating the Dark Realm. The project was closed and any information covered up though some still do know about it's location. Joining To join the Battle Chef Brigade an individual must enter a yearly cooking competition located in "Brigade Town" and must challenge and battle against other chefs defeating a pre-requisite number of competitors. These rounds will be judged by a panel of one to three judges, with a required ingredient, and a time limit (based on how many judges). Then moving onto the finals those who have not been eliminated must succeed in defeating active members of the Battle Chef Brigade. Those who have gained three losses will be eliminated from the competition. While it is not a rule of the competition, competitors give out special items to those who defeat them as a sign of goodwill and respect (in most cases) Members * Chairman Kamin: The Chairman of the Battle Chef Brigade, a mysterious dapper man, with an even more mysterious past. He officiates matches between hopefull chefs * Razel: The drill sergeant elf who takes care in overseeing all of the hopefuls, a counselor of sorts. * Kraus: A hardy knight-warrior, not much is known about him, other than that he likes the phrase "Tough Bricks" * Belchior: The self proclaimed "Gastronomy Wizard Extraordinaire" and a mad scientist of sorts, he is always looking to experiment on food and get closer to his ultimate experiment, Ambrosia. Also known as an "Old fart smothered in cats" * Thorn: The head of the "Hunter's Guild" in Brigade Town, she is melancholic, but honorable and wishes to see young sprouts grow...even though she doesn't show it. Protective of her trophy's which she aquired through many battles. * Kiran Family: A family of elves related to the contestant Kiran, it is unknown how many members are currently in the Brigade, but they are described as being a "royal family" of sorts. * Rixal: A Master Alchemist with the same level of skill as Belchior, currently removed from service. Trivia * The organization seems to take nods from the real life term "Brigade La Cuisine" a French term which denotes cooking and serving staff in restaurants * The competition aspect seems to reflect cooking shows such as "Next Iron Chef" or "Top Chef" Category:Battle Chef Brigade